


play with gun

by shaonianerererershaonian



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaonianerererershaonian/pseuds/shaonianerererershaonian





	play with gun

是第一次见那人自渎。

 

他平素总是大大咧咧调笑他，哟我们天仙哥哥不食人间烟火，恐怕是不需要性生活的。那人也就宠溺地看着他，温柔地对他笑。

 

段宜恩劲瘦的腰线绷着，手上的动作隐在黑暗里。他纤长的脖颈扭过一点儿，在昏暗的灯光下露出了秀气的面孔。和平常冷冷清清的美不同，此时此刻他那张白皙的脸上饱含着情欲，菱形的红唇微启，低沉的声音克制地喘息着，令人听着脸红心跳。

 

If u do的特别舞台之后。待机室里的人都走光了，经纪人哥哥说Mark不见了，只好带着其他团员先回宿舍去。他执意留下来找了他许久，在极远的的一处隐蔽卫生间里找到他。

 

段宜恩和自己一样，身上还穿着舞台上透明的网格背心，这让他自慰的动作看上去既诱惑又色情。王嘉尔咽了咽口水，他不知道自己已经看了多久只觉得自己喉头发干，但他还是走上前去把自己暴露在那人视线中，站定后用发紧的声音问他，“宜恩，要我帮你吗？”他说了中文。

 

段宜恩惊诧地看向他，本来他的出现就已经足够他尴尬羞赧的了，可王嘉尔似乎铁了心要扭转这个局面。怕被拒绝似的，把手覆盖在他勃发的欲望上。掌心里有凉凉的汗，天知道这爱出汗的人到底看了多长时间，段宜恩羞恼地感受到不同于自己的手带给了自己更加巨大的快感。王嘉尔的手法娴熟，技巧很好地撸动他的性器，间或用手指搔刮着铃口刺激他的龟头又揉着他沉甸甸的囊袋，“我经常自己弄”王嘉尔一边用手取悦他一边解释，“哥你别觉得怎么样，我们不是上了很多生理课嘛。老憋着不利于健康。”阴茎已经在来自别人的抚摸下吐出了一点淫液，腥膻的味道不是很好闻，段宜恩手足无措地任人摆布地压抑地低低喘着。弱点被人掌握在手中，博动的性器被撩动起情欲，平素兄弟一般的队友挠动着他的硬挺——一想到是王嘉尔的手在抚摸他，几乎是魔障的快意强烈涌动着，实在是太难以承受了。感官刺激令他羞耻，令段宜恩软弱的、矜持的浅浅呻吟着，自欺欺人地把自己的头颅抵在了对方的肩窝。

 

狭小的卫生间里，只有极窄的延展出来的一处辅助流理台，段宜恩至始至终倚坐在上面，王嘉尔紧紧贴着他站立着，手上的动作没有一点儿松懈，逼着队里最爱哭的大哥忍着快意的泪水呢喃出声。

 

不知道怎么就成了这样。王嘉尔直接在段宜恩面前脱去碍事的西装，他们穿着一样的透明网状背心。演出前他还和段宜恩抱怨这衣料磨得他乳头非常疼，他都快过敏了。段宜恩看看他又朝bambam的方向点下头示意他们仨境况相同。而此时此刻，在这一方不可能有第三个人发现的狭隘空间里，他们俩几乎可以说是坦诚相见，王嘉尔的裤子被他自己脱掉了，他两只手抚慰着段宜恩那话儿，又厚脸皮地对他撒着娇，“Marky你也摸摸我呗”段宜恩犹犹豫豫地，对上王嘉尔期待的小眼神，闭上眼睛自我放弃地伸出了自己的手。

 

王嘉尔挺着腰摩挲着略带薄茧的手，他爱出汗体温偏高，段宜恩一年四季都凉凉的，连带着那双手里的温度也是凉凉的。他长长喟叹一声，吓得段宜恩立刻缩回手去。“唉唉，Marky好了我不出声了，你别害羞阿…”他更凑近一点距离尽力用一些满足男人自尊心的好听话哄着段宜恩，“Mark哥不愧是大哥，下面都这么大。”段宜恩闻言含泪怒视他，一双湿漉漉的眼泛着情欲的粉，毫无威慑力。

 

王嘉尔心中一动， 分出一只手来把段宜恩的手按在了硬硬的阴茎上。段宜恩咬着嘴唇感受那人仿佛怕他没感觉似的还故意向上腆了一下，性器在手里面弹了弹。听着他显然已经是在竭力抑制着粗重、冗长的喘息，段宜恩认命地摸索着手里东西的形状动起来。

 

窄小的空间里一时只有隐秘的粗喘声。“轻点，我要到了。”段宜恩难耐地推了推王嘉尔，“我也快了，我们一起，一起…”王嘉尔把两人的欲望都攥到一处，上下动作起来。两根阳具互磨蹭着，被一双手莽撞地蹭动。在双重刺激下两个人差不多同时到达了高潮。脖颈缠绕在一起，控制不住地大口呼吸，耳畔里是彼此餍足的喘，起伏的胸腔紧紧贴着分不清是谁剧烈的心跳。

 

段宜恩忘记了他们有没有拥抱。

 

最后两人打的回到宿舍，扯谎说一起去吃宵夜了挨了经纪人哥哥一顿好骂，“穿成这样去吃宵夜？疯了吗！你们还是小孩吗？”段宜恩抿着嘴唇看王嘉尔对火冒三丈的经纪人撒着娇，心里不知道为什么空落落的。脱掉那身沾染了不可言明东西的衣服，段宜恩躺在床上抬起手臂遮住自己的眼睛。那些欲盖弥彰的情感，经过荒唐的这一次在他心里叫嚣着不满足。

 

去告诉他阿。得告诉他了。可耻的自私的占有欲亦疯狂怂恿。等一等，再等一等。

 

那一晚之后，段宜恩单方面和他冷战了很久。王嘉尔以为是因为害羞或是尴尬本没有放在心里，却因为冷战时间过于长了渐渐也生起气来。直到火气大得他都开始冒痘痘，朴珍荣意味深长地对他说，“我们Jackson是不是憋太久了，也要注意适当泻泻火。”王嘉尔吐槽了腹黑亲故的猥琐，却也想到从上次和段宜恩的那次之后自己确实没有再做过手活。趁着团员们外出吃饭时推说自己不大舒服想要睡一会儿，团员们走后他去到以前markson小屋里找到了藏着的一瓶润滑油，他随便躺在地上，给自己垫了几件旧衣服，倒出一部分润滑油在手里搓了搓就开始套弄起自己的下身。油腻的润滑油很好地减轻手掌和阳具间的干涩摩擦，比上次临时在那个卫生间里好多了。王嘉尔发现自己又不由自主地想起了他和段宜恩的那一次，使劲摇摇头把上次记忆片段甩出脑海，专心抚弄起自己的前端来。

 

“你不舒服，就是这下面不舒服嘛？”被突然响起的声音吓得差点痿了，王嘉尔看向门口，段宜恩手里提着写着“药房”的袋子脸色不明地盯着他。王嘉尔光着屁股，胯下火热的玩意已经完全支了起来，翘起来的性器上油光发亮，不知道是淫液还是润滑油，看上去淫秽得很。他见来的是段宜恩，倒是大大方方地又撑起身子，打开双腿把玩搓揉着自己的下面，毫不脸红地发出极情动的呻吟，“哈阿…哥上次不也是不舒服吗？我自己玩玩儿有益身心…不像你，火气大的很也死撑着…嗯阿…”还没说完故意惹人生气的话，就感觉到自己的脆弱被来人抓在了手里，他吸了口气，“阿西段宜恩你能不能多穿点衣服，真的快凉死我了。”段宜恩面无表情地撸动着身下人的欲望，语气淡淡的，“我去给你买药了。你最近行程多，我还以为你得了感冒。”王嘉尔得了甜头，谄媚地说，“哥就是我的维他命阿。”又扭动胯骨推送着下身，蠢蠢欲动地去推顶着细白的手指。段宜恩沿着细腻的大腿内侧的肌肤游移着撩拨，敏感的腿内皮肤马上战栗着起了细密的颗粒，又掐了掐不断胀跳的滚烫的阴茎，听到了意料中王嘉尔拔高了声音的哭喘。

 

王嘉尔在段宜恩的逗弄下夹紧了双腿，难过不满的感受游荡在他的身上，他软着烟嗓喊，“Marky，Marky，Mark哥别玩我了…快帮我弄出来…”

 

等了一会儿，段宜恩还是没动作，只拿着那张美人脸盯着他看。王嘉尔感叹了一下抖S的恶趣味和处女座的闷骚，主动地去褪了那人的裤子。鼓囊囊的一大包从内裤里突出狰狞的形状，王嘉尔用指尖刮搔了一下，又扯下了内裤，段宜恩顺从地抬起脚，任王嘉尔把他的内裤拉下丢远，在他勃起的性器上乖巧地包裹上手指抚摸搓揉，才心满意足地继续自己手上的动作。

 

王嘉尔自己弄了许久，被段宜恩撩动得很快就要缴械，他仍是揉弄着段宜恩的性器，躁动不安地在紧缚着下身的手指里毫无章法地胡乱冲撞。段宜恩听着耳边越来越粗重的喘息，摩挲着鼓起青筋的阴茎知道王嘉尔马上要高潮。用手心抵住了他的尿道口，手掌包住他的龟头，禁锢着阴茎的整只手保持着弯曲的弧度扭拧了一下。立刻，伴着龟头一胀胀地弹着，一股热乎乎的精液冲击着段宜恩的手心，填充手和疲软下来的阳器间，流到手中又伴着后续一小股小股涌出的精液从指缝中滴落下来。

 

一片黏腻湿滑。段宜恩不知道把手上的东西往拿擦拭，只好用力蹭了蹭王嘉尔身底的旧衣服。被王嘉尔捉住指头，用那双殷红的嘴唇嘬干净缝隙里的精液。粉嫩的舌头舔舐得段宜恩整个人都愣住，“…你干嘛呢！脏死了！”王嘉尔满不在乎地笑，汗湿的脸上弯出括弧，“我自己的嘛脏什么呀，而且，哥的手看上去很漂亮很美味呀～”

 

太犯规了，段宜恩怔怔地看着眼前高潮后浑身散发着春意的王嘉尔，漂亮的大眼睛里全是勾引的意味，挺翘的鼻尖上还有晶莹的汗珠，艳色的唇边还有一星半点的白浊。蛊惑一般摄人心魂。

 

美丽而又诱惑，危险地教人沦陷。

 

被扪住性器的手指拧捏了一下，段宜恩才回过神喘息着低喃起来。

 

“你会和别人这么做吗？”段宜恩抑制下呻吟小声地问他，“喂哥帮我当成什么了！”王嘉尔嘟囔着揪了一下段宜恩腹下的阴毛，段宜恩吃痛地“嘶”了一声，不等他发火，王嘉尔又讨好地套弄起他火热的巨大“不会，我可不会对谁都这样阿，Marky。”王嘉尔圆圆的大眼睛里映着段宜恩的模样，亮晶晶的眼眸里浮起笑意，“LA段公子在吃什么乱七八糟的飞醋？”调笑完了又专心地抚慰段宜恩的下身。

 

这样是不是意味着，我是唯一呢？我和你之间除了衍生的欲念，从中生长出缠绕着心脏的枝蔓慢慢豁开新的贪念。除了你的喘息，你的呻吟，你的情欲，我大概还需要你的，一个吻。

 

段宜恩报复性拿尖利的虎牙在他赤裸的肩上咬了一口，抬起头用直白露骨的眼神看着王嘉尔，爱意流动在他平素静谧如水的眼波里，他低声问王嘉尔，“那么，你要不要和我在一起？”段宜恩的嘴唇被自己的虎齿咬着，微喘着等即将到来的回答。

 

在湿黏炙热的液体喷洒出来时，王嘉尔倾身去吻了被蹂躏的嘴唇，感受到对方在一瞬间僵硬后很快地回应了他。

 

舌尖小心地试探，得到了热情共舞的邀请，唾液交换着，舌根被吸得发麻，毫不客气地逡巡着口腔的每一处，双手紧紧的拥抱抚摸着躯体燃点着火焰。两人在几乎窒息时结束了这个深入的吻。

 

意乱情迷。

 

王嘉尔看着段宜恩潮红一片的脸和颈项，用性感低哑的烟嗓回复他，“好阿。不过下次，我们做点不一样的吧。”

 

—没有后续的Fin！债见—


End file.
